Lilium
by LawlietShortcake
Summary: If L were to die due to illness, how would Light have to take it? Leaving him a box, containing a song he has loved since he was child, only hearing it during his young years and hasn't since. Angst. Tragedy. LxLight


Lilium

Love, the one thing to join two people into one. Tragedy, the one to rip these people apart at the seems. For only some, this is how their story comes to an end. The ideal life, happiness, innocence, the feeling of being in each others arms for iternity. Certainly, you'd never want to give up something as precious as this. The love of Light Yagami and L Lawliet has been joyful yet, there are some things that should end...  
"Light..." L lie on the bed Light and himself had shared numerous times. His skin was paler than usual, his cheekbones prominent. The more he breathed, the more pain it would cause. His skeletal structure showing more than it ever has. Light has been caring for him since his illness has started. Neither of them know what it is, even when they are known to be geniuses. It seemed to be something as close to cancer yet L's hair was still as ragged and silky. Even though he was still L, it killed Light more to see the person he truely loved to be dying, right before his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the death note that had caused this nor was he sure it was just L's health. Either way, he couldn't bare with the thought or the mention of the word "Kira", knowing what it had done to him. "Yes..? Lawliet?" He faked a smile as small tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. L weakly dragged his hand over to a small box on the side table. Light didn't know what it was, he never had the chance to check. The look of the box was somewhat of an old jewelry box, faded white paint surrounded the edges. Tiny roses and thorn paint wrapped around the lock. On the cover, was L's true name carved into the wood, "Lawliet," in a beuatiful cursive font. "I've always wanted to play this music box...though I never had the chance. My mother died soon after when she gave me it." He whispered, only at a volume Light could hear. "I've only heard this song as a tiny child. I feel as though I need to hear it once more..." He slid the box in Light's direction, giving a small smile. Light couldn't hold the few tears that were flooding his tearducts. "L..." He held the box close to his chest. "I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry? What for Light-kun..?" He eyes slightly fluttered, turning his head to face him.  
"Everything...I knew that falling in love with you would cause problems. I don't regret them, not at all. I just..." He placed the crease of his hand over his eyes, no longer controlling his emotions. Tears flooded over his hand, dripping onto the box below. "I just want everything to be perfect again. Back when we first got together, the first date. The first time we made love...just everything." He sobs turned to silent wails. "Light..." He slowly reaches his hand over to cover his free hand. "It's alright. I've loved what has come between us. You've given me more to live for. You've given me purpose." He turned his head to look up, "I'll never forget what has happened with us. The love, the affection. I love you, Light Yagami. Nothing will change." He smiled and for the first time, a small tear leaked from the corner of his eye. Light looked into his eyes. He leaned down and gave him a gentle hug, "I love you L Lawliet, that will never change,even when it's time, I'll always love you." Tears from his eyes dripped a silent pattern onto L's colorless cheek. The box falling from Light's lap, opening to play a beautiful tune. One you'd only hear once in a lifetime. He looks back over to L, noticing the silence. Feeling the lifeless hand hold a grip on the corner of his palm. Light sat, only listneing to the tune with a small smile, and flooded cheeks.  
"You left listening to what you loved. My sweet Lilium." 

* * *

I'm in a depressing mood but I love Elfen Lied and Death Note, as they are both my top two favorite animes. I'm sorry if it's short but I think it's a little longer than I thought it was going to be. So, enjoy.


End file.
